


Haunted Houses, Creepy Dolls, and Keyblades - Flash and Alicia Style! (A Kingdom Hearts FanFic) - Wattpad

by Mastermind2K16



Series: The FlashIcia Series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermind2K16/pseuds/Mastermind2K16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and two lovers don't want to sit at home and give candy to little children. Here is what they decided to do: Go visit a haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Houses, Creepy Dolls, and Keyblades - Flash and Alicia Style! (A Kingdom Hearts FanFic) - Wattpad

(Even though it's way after Halloween, I just felt like posting this. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own Mastermind. I don't own Kindgom Hearts. Flash and Caleb belongs to flashfire912 (from FanFiction). So enjoy! (This is set during Halloween Night by the way.))  
-  
Mastermind was waiting for her boyfriend downstairs. She was on the couch drinking Kool-Aid while watching some anime. Flash comes downstairs. "So...today's Halloween, dear. What are we gonna do?"

"Go visit a haunted house or some shit." She said, setting her drink down. "Better than sitting here and giving out candy to kids." Flash comments. "Yep. And I have my reasons why." She added.

"Yeah, let's get going soon. Wouldn't want to wind up getting a late start and the fuzz catches us for snooping around." He agreed. Yeah. But let me go change." She said, going upstairs. 5 minutes later, she then came back downstairs in her polo sneakers, long black socks, black gym shorts with a black plaid shirt tied around her waist, black fingerless gloves, black shirt, her black glasses, and with a black cap in her head. Her hair was also down. "Good enough, honey?" She winked.

"Yup, good enough for me." Flash nods. Then looks out the window. "Sun's starting to set. You wanna get moving while we still got some daylight left?" Mastermind nodded. "Might as well." Flash heads out the door, expecting Alicia to lead the way.

Mastermind follows with a mischievous grin on her face. Flash and Alicia would then be in front of a large house that was abandoned and haunted. And it was not that normal haunted...it was 'fucking run like damn hell' haunted. Mastermind looked at it. "Good enough for me."

"Looks like the run down version of Luigi's Mansion." Flash noted, slowly going up to the front door. "In your opinion, babe." Mastermind said, following with her phone in hand. "Ah, filming this. I see." Flash summoned his Weapons Triangle Keyblade and tried opening the door.

"The hell I am. I need to film this shit." She said, summoning her Dark Keyblade. Since the door wouldn't open, Flash cut the door open, then kicked it down. "If there are ghosts in here...they're not going to take us alive." Flash swears, then heads in.

"Like hell they're taking us alive. We are partners in crime, right baby?" Mastermind followed. "We'll live like spoiled royalty, won't we?" Flash smirks, looking around. The lighting seemed dim to him as his eyes were having trouble adjusting. Mastermind turned the flashlight on her phone on. It was bright. "Lovers and partners. Partners in crime, that is." She grinned. "Whatever. What is there to investigate around here, anyway?" Flash wonders.

Mastermind looked around, shining the flashlight around. "Let's see what's upstairs." She said with a grin, going up the stairs. Flash followed, his keyblade ready should any ghosts come.

Mastermind looked around. "No ghosts." She said, entering the hallway. Flash looked around, getting familiar with the surroundings. Mastermind was walking down the hallway until she saw a door that was open at the end of the hallway. She then headed slowly towards the room.

Flash followed closely behind. "Babe, be glad I almost believe in the paranormal and/or supernatural..." Mastermind said. When the couple got to the room, the door opened by itself. "Well I do as much as you do, dear." Flash treated the door opening by itself as Narm and entered. He now summoned Edge of Time, a bit curious.

"Amen to that." Mastermind said, walking into the room slowly. Taking a look around, Flash would find dolls, pictures, and some scary stuff. Mastermind looked at the dolls for a moment. 'Why do I get this strange feeling I've seen those dolls somewhere before...last I saw dolls, they were on a trail to a gold mine.' Flash thinks, looking over the dolls, shuddering as he did so.

Mastermind looked over the dolls one by one, making sure that they were just dolls and not the dolls that bite and talk. The doll didn't bite. Mastermind then decided to poke one of the dolls too and got bitten. "Shit..." She said, shaking her hand.

"Possession, maybe?" Flash wondered. "Hella possession." She added. "No kidding..." Flash nodded, looking at the doll with distrust. Mastermind nodded.

Mastermind's phone instantly dies. "Goddamnit..." She muttered. "Well that happened." Flash deadpans. "Great...just goddamn motherfucking great." Mastermind said. "The light went out. But I can still see, babe."

"Yeah, at least we can still see." Flash agreed. "Babe. Amen." Mastermind said. Then they could hear a tune...

Flash froze to the spot. "Oh my god..." He shuddered upon hearing it, his legs stuck to their place on the floor. Mastermind looked at Flash like 'Babe. Get the hell up.' with a serious look. However, his legs wouldn't move. Mastermind then walked towards Flash and kissed him dead on the lips. Then, Flash's feeling in his legs returned.

The kiss lasted 5 minutes. Mastermind pulled away. "Babe. Don't get fucking scared. Lovers and partners in crime shouldn't be scared. Am I right or naw?" She said. "Yeah." He nods. Mastermind nods. "See-"

He noticed she was cut off. At least, he was sure of it. And so he looked around for what caused that. Mastermind rushed out the door, sweat covering her face. Flash was confused. "Dear? What'd you see?"

"I saw nothing." She said. "But I felt a presence that needs to make itself known."

"Say no more." He told her. He had his keyblades at the ready, seeing there was no way he wasn't going to let this presence harm Alicia without him saying anything about it. Mastermind nodded. "Ok." She put her phone in her pocket and summoned her Monokuma Keyblade. "If there is a presence here, please make yourself known." She looked around. Flash was ready as well.

Mastermind looked up and down, left and right. Then, the lights in the hallway came on dimly. Flash slowly proceeded down the hall. At the end of the hall, there was a doll standing there. Mastermind looked at it. It smiled at Flash but grinned evilly at Alicia. 'What's up with the dolls hating on Alicia?' Flash thought.

Mastermind looked down the hallway behind her and then the doll was behind her. She got back. "The fuck is this doll doing?!" She yelled. "I think these dolls like me, but don't like you." The ex-narrator reasoned.

"I know that! Damn." Mastermind said. The doll looked at Mastermind and starts to walk towards her. Alicia was backing the fuck up. Flash stood in front of Alicia in a protective manner. The doll then disappeared out of thin air. "Dolls hating on me now? They can hate me all they fucking want to. And I still won't give a motherfucking damn." Mastermind said.

'Maybe she would by the end of the night...' Flash thought. Mastermind finally catches her breath. "Let's go back-" She got cut off again and then turns around to find the same doll but at her height.

Flash blinks. 'Okay...as if anything else messed up hasn't happened tonight...' He thought. The doll looked at Mastermind and grinned madly. Mastermind smirked. Flash started to get unsettled.

The doll charged at Mastermind with a knife in hand. Mastermind grinned. "Babe, get back. I got this." She said, grabbing the doll's wrist, swinging it around and lets go, making the doll fly into a wall. The doll hit the wall and got back up laughing. Flash didn't need to be told twice as he hid somewhere nearby and safe. The doll looked at Mastermind evilly. "Hello, my dear. You have such pretty eyes..." She said, grinning. Then it disappeared out of thin air. Mastermind breathed and desummoned her Keyblades,

'What the bloody L is going on with that doll?' Flash wondered, eyes widened. Mastermind then ran back downstairs. 'I sense something much stronger than that...' He thought. 'But it better not be that doll. Otherwise, I'm fighting her.'

"Yeah...agreed." Flash breathed, breaths becoming shaky. Mastermind then ran into the kitchen, looking around for the presence. "If there is a presence here, please make yourself known!" She yelled, summoning her Keyblades. "Uh...yeah! What she said!" Flash declared, his Edge of Time keyblade at the ready.

Mastermind facepalmed and then looked right in front of her. There was now a ghostly presence in the room. 'Please let it be something not scary...' Flash thought. With his luck it was going to be, but hey. Wishful thinking. A doll appeared in front of them. "H-Hello..." It said, shaking. Mastermind blinked.

"Maybe these dolls are scared of something, or someone." Flash theorized. "C-Correct." The doll said. Mastermind thought a bit. Leaning on his keyblade, Flash suggests, "Maybe we can help you." The doll looked at the couple. "Really?" He said. Mastermind nodded. "Yes." She replied. The doll smiled brightly.

"We mean it. Tell us what's up and we'll help you the best we can." Flash promised. Mastermind nodded. The doll sighed. "There are six haunted dolls in this house. And I'm trying to avoid them..." He said.

"I think we encountered one of them a little while ago..." Flash comments. "You mean Alice?" The doll said. 'Alice...' Mastermind thought. 'The name sounds familiar...'

"The name's nostalgic." Flash commented. Mastermind nodded. "I see. Then you got the other five that are a group..." The doll said. "Do not worry. We'll take on these haunted dolls for you." He smiled. The feeling of helping someone just seemed so right to Flash. "Thank you guys very kindly." The doll said, fading away. "I suggest we go after the group first." Mastermind said.

"I think that should be our first priority. Taking them on all at once...you might have a chance, but I won't." He agreed. "I might not." Mastermind replied, walking out of the kitchen. "Don't underestimate yourself, sweetie." He reassured, following her. Mastermind looked at Flash. "I'm trying not to..." She countered. "Wishful thinking, I know." He deadpans. Mastermind went back upstairs but this time saw the five dolls that the male doll was talking about. He now had both his keyblades at the ready.

The five dolls looked at the couple. "Hello and welcome to the...Playhouse of Hell." They all said. Mastermind rolled her eyes. Flash wasn't scared. He couldn't back down now.

The first doll stepped up and introduced herself. "Dominca. Nice to meet you." The second doll stood next to her. "Lala. Can I make your life a living hell?" The third doll stood next to her. "Vexia." The fourth doll stood next to her. "Quintessa. Let me tame you brats." The last doll stood next to her. "Elphina." The five smirked.

"What the fuck ever." Mastermind said, crossing her arms. Still not giving a damn.

"We were tasked by one of your fellow doll 'acquaintances' to deal with you five." Flash calmly said. The five dolls laughed. "What my bae said is right." Mastermind said. "And Alicia here gonna help me out." Flash added, sternly. The first doll said, "Oh really?" All he added after that was, "Did I stutter?" The second doll looked at Mastermind. "You-" Mastermind pointed her Keyblades at the dolls. "My boyfriend didn't stutter. So why don't you five ratchet dolls stand still and let me kill all you punk ass bitches?!" She yelled, getting in front of Flash, protecting him like a mastermind should. 'You tell em, dear.' Flash thinks with a broad smile. The five growled. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" They yelled. Mastermind chuckled. "I know you bitches heard me so I'm going to rephrase the fucking sentence." She gonna curse like a damn mastermind.

'Yeah, fair to say I made a fair choice for having Mastermind as a girlfriend. Not only was she able to hold her own, she wasn't afraid to cuss someone out!' He thought, impressed. "Bitches. Raggedy ass bitches. You motherfucking goddamn bitches are so ugly, I can curse you punk ass bitches so badly, I can fucking kill all you jackasses and still protect my bae. So y'all bitches need to stay like the motherfucking bitches you are and just rot in goddamn motherfucking hell for all I give a damn about. Besides, you bitches can't even fucking fight. Bitches like you can't fight. You guys fight so badly, I could kill you fucking bitch asses in five fucking minutes. Y'all don't want to fucking mess with me. Besides, I'm motherfucking deadly." Mastermind said. The five growled again. Flash is enjoying this Cluster F-Bomb. Every second of it. 'She sounds like Cartman on a bad day.' Flash thought. Mastermind was done cursing the dolls out so badly...she was about to go ballistic on their asses. Flash thought that they were supposed to be fighting at the moment.

Mastermind grinned. "Thundaga, bitches!" And soon the dolls were attacked with thunder. The dolls were stunned as fuck right right now. "YOU BITCH!" The five said running towards Alicia. Mastermind used Stopza on the dolls and then the dolls were frozen in place. "STUPID BITCH!" They said. "Babe, this is why people like these bitch ass dolls piss me off - They don't wanna fight me." Mastermind said. "Now let me finish these hoes off." Mastermind ran towards the frozen dolls and sliced and diced their asses up. Flash didn't need to be told twice as he just watched Alicia did her thing. "Checkmate. You lose, dolls." Mastermind said, desummoning her keyblades. As soon as Stopza wore off, the dolls were sliced into little pieces. They were screaming bloody murder. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" They screamed one last time before fading away. "I think someone pressed the Staples easy button for you, dear." Flash comments. "Yeah. One too many fucking times." She replied. 'Ain't that the truth...' Flash thought.

Mastermind looked at Flash. "Glad that's over with..."

"Don't we still have Alice to deal with still?" Flash inquired. Mastermind nodded. "But I'm gonna save her for later."

Flash then looks at Alicia. "Dear, let's book before something else happens, a'ight?" He asks. "A'ight then. Let's get our asses out of here. Need to get away from these dolls. One likes me and the rest hate me." She said. Flash then made a move to go to the front door. Mastermind followed, keeping her head low. As Flash reached the door, he saw the Wild Wing pulling in. 'Oh god...' He thought. Mastermind looked away. Caleb got out, getting a flashlight in one hand and his bowgun cradled in the other. Turning the flashlight on, he headed up to the front door.

He sees Caleb, and his eyes widen. "Who called the cops on us?" Flash asked in a whispered tone. "I don't know." She whispered. Soon enough, the duo had the flashlight shined on them, Caleb staring them down. "Do I even need to ask why you're here?" Mastermind looked away again. "Why were we here again? I forgot." Flash deadpans. "Don't play dumb with me..." He sighs. "just answer me, please."

Mastermind chuckled nervously. Caleb exchanged the flashlight for a shadowy projectile in his right hand. He was dead serious. Mastermind really didn't want to say shit.

Caleb thought about this. He wasn't really sure if it was in his power to place people under arrest. As much as he wanted to try, he didn't have any handcuffs on him. Wonderful. "Even if I was going to arrest you, I don't have the power to do so at the moment so..." He told them. "Coming here was better than handing out candy on Halloween." Flash finally said. Mastermind sighed. 'Finally...' She thought.

Flash gave her a glance that said, 'Was that hard?'

"This is normally the part where I'd be charging you with breaking and entering...' He looks at the door that Flash broke, then added, "I think I'll have my superiors deal with you in the morning."

Mastermind glanced back. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right?'

'Hurt him, we're both going down.' He told her with a glance.

"Alright, you two have had your fun. Go home, both of ya." Caleb told the two, pointing his bowgun toward the door.

Before walking off, Mastermind shot Flash another glare saying, 'Do I look like I want to hurt him? Hell to the NAW.' And Flash headed out with her. 'Wouldn't want to add Assault on an Officer to our rap sheets.' He glanced back.

Mastermind glanced at Flash. 'Bruh.' And they were back home again. "Why do I get the feeling we're going to be in trouble when morning comes?" He asked. "You broke the door. I'm gonna be sleep by time they come." She replied. "Then we're both in for a rude awakening..." The ex-narrator sighed. He was curious about who these 'superiors' of the young detective's were.

"There goes my sleep." She replied. "I won't let them take you. I promise." Flash reassured.

"Better not. Or you already know what I'll do babe." She replied, taking off her glasses. "I'd rather not find out." He quickly replied. "Thank you, babe." She smiled. "Anytime." He says, heading upstairs. Mastermind followed.


End file.
